Spiderman and black cat: Past decisions
by bhreader 2
Summary: This is a great story for Spiderman and black cat fans. An extremely great story for spiderman and black cat fans. This story takes place after web of shadows, evil side, don't worry about playing the game I will be informing you on what happened throughout the story. You will love the 'action' between the them in this story, if you know what I mean. ;). Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the evil ending of web of shadows, were the city was possessed by symbiotes, and using his symbiote, tried to defend it. But after Cat gets infected and they fight, she is injured and the only way to save her life was to turn his back to MJ and give her part of his symbiote. Then he destroys a device made by the tinkerer, with the help of shield's black widow, and Wilson Fisk. There's a fight on the helicarrier between him and venom, he destroys it along with venom. So now he is king of the symbiotes with black cat by his side.

**Chapter 1: The wedding **

It was the day after venom's death and it was the day of spider-man's and black cat's wedding. The symbiotes made a giant circle in New York's Park, turning it black. Spiderman was in the middle wearing a black tux, and when black cat began to walk to him, the entire park roared as symbiotes screamed. She was wearing a tight black dress that stopped right above her ankles. She got to where he was standing, and stood a foot away from him. "You ready," she said with a smile on her face. "Because this is going to be a long night."

"Oh, I'm ready."

"Then let's get started," she said as she began to unbutton her dress, one at a time until it fell to her feet. He had already taken off his suit, so now they were both nude. He grabbed her waist and brought it to his, immediately his symbiote began to attach to her. The symbiote began to spread starting at her crouch, then in-between her legs, all the way down to her feet. Inch by inch it began to slowly climb up her body. Feeling this, she began to lean back so that he was holding her entire weight toward himself. He bent over toward her tending her breasts, still holding on to her. "Yes, yes, OH YES! More, MORE! Ha ha ha ha" she screamed in delight.

It reached her face, and soon she was completely attached to it. Her new suit was a lot more revealing than the one she got from him before they defeated venom. This new suit wrapped around her legs leaving two spiraling openings on both legs. When it reached her crouch it began to make a lot of very thin strands around it so that it was still visible. Her arms were covered, leaving an opening for her shoulders, which continued up her neck, and down her back. Her back was completely opened up, except for a thin amount on the sides. Her butt was covered by thinner string like pieces, making it very visible. This was the same for her breasts, except they were thinner and less strands, as if there was nothing there. Her sides where opened up, and the upper half of her stomach was covered with bigger strands that got thinner as you went up. Just above her breasts the strands got bigger, but was still very visible. It covered the sides of her face and ended at her hair.

He looked down in amazement, at the beautiful woman that he was holding. She leaned upwards and he let her go. He took a step back as she looked at herself, she looked at spider-man with a smile. "You like what you see," she said spinning around slowly.

"That's an understatement," he said as he held her in his arms.

"Aw sweet, and for that then you can take me to our house for more fun." He didn't need to be asked twice. He formed his suit, held on to her and swung them to her apartment. The entire time kissing each other, with her legs wrapped around him. He reached the apartment, once inside, they fell on the bed, and then both of them retracted their symbiotes. Cat, having part of his symbiote attached to her, had as much control as he did over his. The rest of the night, you could hear loud noises, and screams of delight through the city, as they have the night that they've been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

*The day after spider-man's and black cat's wedding

**Chapter 2: The Extermination**

Spiderman woke up with Cat on his stomach, her head resting on his neck. They were both nude and he saw that the entire room was destroyed from last night.

She woke up, looked at him, grabbed his head and they gave each other a kiss. "Good morning honey," she said, as she moved to a better position, still laying on his chest. She looked around the destroyed room and back at him smiling. "Now that was a night," she said licking her lips.

"Yeah, and once we get shield out of the way then there will be lots more where that came from."

"Then we better get busy." They gave each other another kiss and at the same time formed their suits. Cat, still wearing the suit from last night, which has become permanent. They got up, and walked toward the balcony where they swung off, cat holding on to him with her legs.

They attacked Fisk's tower first, since it isn't as guarded as the shield base at stark towers, and they just had to take down the barriers, like spider-man did once before. The attack was short and easy, they were able to take down the shields in a matter of minutes. They broke in, but the only thing in the building was a large group of civilians. They began to make pods, which were big egg like sacks that are used to make symbiotes. They were made by spider-man throwing blobs of symbiotes on the ground. Then spider-man and black cat put their bodies together and shared in a deep kiss, which made the pods rise until they were fully grown. "Turn them," he ordered his minions, who started grabbing men and woman and throwing them into the pods, where they came out as symbiotes.

"Isn't it wonderful, the beautiful things we can do when we're together?" She said.

"It is," he said. She came in for a kiss, putting all of her weight on him, when he stopped her. "Wow, wait just a little longer, we still have something we need to do first. After that then I'm all yours."

"Fine, but this means that were doing it twice as hard," she said licking her smiling lips.

"That's fine with me," he said before they took off toward Stark towers.

They landed on a roof in front of the building, which was surrounded by a barrier that killed symbiotes by the touch. They ordered the walkers to attack the shields as vulterlings (the symbiote forms of the vulture), came from the sky and attacked the shield soldiers on the ground.

It was a war zone as symbiotes killed or possessed the soldiers making it so no one knew who was or who wasn't a symbiote. The symbiotes destroyed the shields and symbiotes swarmed the area, leaving no survivors. Then a figure fell from the building and landed in front of the crowd. It was wolverine in a symbiote suite that made him twice his size, that he took control over, after spider-man ripped him in half, from the waist, with the sole mission, to kill spider-man. He charged the crowd slicing them with his razor claws. "Oh no, he's going to ruin our fun," black cat said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh don't worry, he is nothing."

"Well, we better hurry up, I'm getting tired of waiting."

"I'll get rid of him now then." He said as he jumped of the roof, leaving her to watch.

"Hey wolverine, how are the new legs doing for you." Wolverine looked up at him and gave a wicked smile.

He charged at him and attempted to slice spider-man through the stomach before he jumped out of the way. "I'll kill you," he said jumping at him who, once again moved out of the way.

"What's wrong, you didn't miss me?" "Did you not like the present I left you last time?"

"I'll kill you for that," he charged hopelessly again, missing.

"And how do you expect to do that?" he said landing on the ground.

"Know that I have taken control over this suit, I have become stronger than you will ever be."

Spider-man began to laugh. "What's so funny?" wolverine said.

He stopped laughing, and continued to chuckle. "Do you honestly, not get it yet?"

"Get what?"

"I'm the king of the symbiotes, I control all of them including yours, in fact." He commanded wolverine's symbiote to leave him.

"What's going on?" he said as his symbiote began to come apart from him. "What did you do to me," he said falling on his knees.

"I commanded your symbiote to leave you," he said walking toward him who was now almost fully apart.

"I'll kill you for this." He was now fully apart from his symbiote, his lower body separate from his body.

"Yeah, I doubt that," he said picking up the two half's of him. "Dinner!" he said throwing wolverine into the crowd of symbiotes, as they began to eat him.

Black Cat walked over to him, the field now empty. "Good job honey, now how about we go meet our guests." She said putting her body to his. "Then you can fulfill your promise," she said licking her lips.

"Let's," they then began to walk in together.

The inside was covered with dead shield bodies leading to a steal door. "Wait here for a moment, sweaty." He said walking toward the door and busted it down. Inside was a large group of civilians and a single row of shield agent's. As well as Luke Cage, a giant man who has impenetrable skin, and super strength, Wilson Fisk, aka the king pen, a millionaire crime lord, Black Widow, a general of shield, the Tinkerer a mad scientist, and Mary Jane the once lover of Spider-man.

He ordered his minions to kill the solders and to take the civilians outside to infect them, leaving the five of them bind. "Well look who it is."

"Your goal of taking over this city will not work spider-man," Black widow said.

"Who said anything about taking over the city," he said. "I'm planning to take over the world."

"Peter! You don't have to do this," Mary Jane said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, but _we_ do, isn't that right cat."

Cat walks in with a smile on her face. Her breasts fully showing, and her butt and crouch visible, the way her suit always looks. She gets to him and wraps her arms around his neck, putting her body to his.

"No."

"Yes. Know take them to the prison (A high security prison for the super-powered that is over water) with the vulterlings," he said. "And as for you," he said looking at cat. "How about we get busy"

"Gladly," she said licking her lips. MJ looked away in tears while they shared a kiss.

They began to walk upstairs to the bedroom, still kissing. They got to the elevator, and pressed the button. Cat pushed him hard at the wall of the elevator, grabbed him kissing and rubbing her body to his, which were now were completely nude. Her claws digged into his skin, but he didn't feel anything, but the warmth and sensation of her body.

They got to the room. She pushed him at a wall leaving a giant hole, as they continued to kiss. He turned around penning her to the wall, as he kissed her breast, and continued down until he found her crouch, and began to kiss it. She leaned back on the wall, with her arms raised up, and twirled her waist toward him, breathing hard. "**oh oh, yes, more, more, give it to me. Yes YES, OH YES. HAHAHAHA," **she said, faintly at first but then got louder. When he was done, she pushed him onto the bed, and jumped on him, kissing and rubbing her body on his. He began to kiss her breast as she bit his ears and neck. He began to bite her breasts as well, both leaving marks on one another. As things died, she began to lick his face as he kissed her neck. They both, then began to lick each other's faces, until they began to lick each other's tongues, like dogs, until they began to kiss and do it at the same time. They fell asleep some time later, ending a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after spider-man's and black cat's wedding.

**Chapter 3: old friends and new beginnings**

Spider-man had just woken up, he found black cat on his chest, and the room destroyed, just as it always was. But when he looked down he was in shock. They were wearing their symbiotes, but this time his penis was a part of his symbiote. Somehow his body had become permanently attached to the symbiote, making it change from being covered, to always being completely nude. It did the same for Cat, her butt, crouch, breasts, were all a part of her symbiote, making it to where she is always naked as well. Their skins were black and leathery, and the only thing not covered were their faces. Cat woke up feeling his faint movement, she sees his shocked face looking at her breasts. "What is it?" she said.

"Our skins, they're symbiotes."

"What?" she got up and looked at herself. Her entire body was leathery, her breasts were fully nude all the way to the nipples, and she was butt naked. She tried to retract it, but it didn't work, it was permanently attached. "What happened?" she asked.

"Are symbiotes must have attached to are skin cells, going inside of us, permanently turning our bodies black and leathery," he said.

"Wait, so now we don't need to retract our symbiotes, and we'll be completely naked for the rest of our lives." She said looking at him.

"Yeah."

"OOH, I like this." She said in a sexy tone, as she walked over to him and kissed him, feeling his parts. "I could get used to this, now I can look at _you_ all day long." She said licking her lips, and his.

"Your right, this is going to be fun. How about we go out and show everyone." He said holding her.

"That sounds wonderful."

They got off the bed and walked to the elevator, inside he held her from behind, swaying back and forth. They got outside, and swung to one of the destroyed bridges.

They reached the bridge which was surrounded by symbiotes, waiting to be given orders. "Ok you half work on fixing that bridge, the rest of you, go search the entire city for humans, when you find them then infect them. When you're done then cover the buildings with symbiotes."

They scattered doing what they were assigned to do. The symbiotes working on the bridge shot tendrils to the other side attaching them to both sides until they made a rode across.

They had just got done when the bridge exploded, it was iron man flying from the sky. He stopped in front of spider-man and black cat, "I hope you don't mind, but I want my building back. And kid, put on some clothes, you to lady."

He started to shoot at symbiotes, on the ground and in the sky. He got surrounded by vulterlings, to many to fight off. He shot his tracking missiles connected on both shoulders, which caused a chain of explosions all around. Even then they kept on coming hundreds of them charging at him. Spider-man shot a tendril at iron man grabbing him and dragged himself toward him, turning his arm into a symbiote hammer, hit him in the side of his head. He went crazy, spinning around, losing his control. When he gained back control he saw spider-man flying toward him on the back of a vulterling. He flew toward them, shot the vulterling in the face, causing spider-man to fall were iron man met him with a blow to the stomach. Spider-man grabbed him, formed his arm into a spear and drove it threw his armor, and out the other end covered with blood. They fell from the sky hitting the wall of a building, came off and hit the paved rode below. Spider-man ripped off iron man's armor, revealing a giant gash threw his stomach. He gasped for breath, breathing deeply, "I hate you," he said before he died. Cat walked up to him, her breasts swinging from side to side, due to nothing holding them in place. She came up behind him and put her body to his back.

"I see you've killed him. Good job honey."

"Thanks, now how about dinner." He said to her, both smiling. Then they began to bite off his flesh, until a quarter of his body was eaten down to the bone.

They got up, licking the blood off their lips. "Now how about we get to the dessert," Cat said with a sexy smile on her face.

"Let's," he said as he grabbed cat and swung her up to Stark towers to their room.

There she pushed him onto the bed, kissing him and biting his mouth and tongue. She turned around and began to kiss, bite, and lick his butt and penis, while he did the same to her. They rolled off the bed and turned back around, she grabbed his head and brought it to her breasts where he bit and licked them. They got up and fell on the bed, again biting each other's mouths and tongues. They began to lick each other's faces, their tongues were now over twice their normal size, allowing them to lick the other's entire face in one lick. As things died down, they held on to each other tightly, connecting themselves to the other perfectly as they licked each other's tongues. This continued until they wrapped their tongues together, as they kissed, until they finally fell asleep. Their bodies were soaking wet from licking each other, covered in bite marks and claw marks, each holding the other tightly, their tongues wrapped around each other as many times as it could, as they kissed. They slept like this all night until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

*This chapter shows some feminine feline sex behaviors from Cat, which will cause Spiderman to be effected as well. (look it up, it will give some hints toward future chapters).

Three days after spider-man's and black cat's wedding

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

Spiderman woke up as usual with black cat on his chest and the room destroyed. Their symbiotes were still permanent, but this time their masks were permanent as well. His face was black and leathery, like the rest of his body, and his eyes looked just like his mask. His mouth was more than twice as wide as it normally is, a little bit smaller than venom's used to be. Cat was the same way except her eyes were smaller, and more gentle, and she still had her flowing white hair. Another difference is that she had a small, white spider-man emblem in the middle of her stomach which was about the size of half of her hand. As if by some mental link, she woke up, stretching her arms and legs on top of his body. She stopped and looked into his eyes, purring, "let me guess, our masks are permanent now too," she said with a smile. He nodded in agreement, and they began to smile. "So what are our plans today honey," she said with a thin echo in her voice, that was almost unnoticeable.

"Well I suppose we should build up our army and head for the main land," he said with a thin rasping sound that was as faint as Cat's. They got up and walked over to the terrace, holding each other in their arms. "You can go round up the symbiotes at the park."

"And what will you be doing," she said in a cute tone.

"I'm going to meet our _friends _over at the prison."

"Ok, bye you honey."

"Bye sweaty," he said before giving each other a kiss.

He landed at the prison off of the back of a vulterling, where the tinkerer, black widow, Fisk, cage, and MJ were held. He ordered his minions to bring them out from there high security jails. They came out in a line, guided by a former prison guard, turned symbiote. They weren't handcuffed, because he knew, and they knew as well, that fighting back wouldn't do anything. They stopped in the middle of the field, and he ordered the guards to leave. "Well, well, long time no see," he said with a smile.

"Man, what happened to you, were are your pants," Cage said.

"What's wrong, am I offending you."

"Yes, you are."

"Oh well, you won't have to worry about that for long." He said as he through a ball of symbiotes to his feet. It quickly became a pod which engulfed him, to fast for him to respond. It went down, and in his place was a giant symbiote that had rock hard muscles and had the initials LC on his waist. "Now isn't that better, you following my command, it makes life easier if you ask me. Now go meet Cat at the park," he ordered. He took a few steps then jumped, which caused him to fly over a three hundred feet in the air heading toward NY. "Now the rest of you can go back to your jails, I have no other use for you right now." Every one walked back inside without saying a word, except for MJ who just stood there, with her head lowered. After everyone had went inside she picked up her head and began to talk.

"Do you really like what you have become, what your doing, I mean look at you your walking around naked," she said with a quiver in her voice.

"Yes, I do, and once I am done here I can begin to take over the rest of this world."

"Ok, I guess I cant change your mind then?"

"No."

"Well, if I cant get you to come back to me, then I'm going to you," She said as she began to run to him, throwing her body on him. They stayed standing as they kissed each other passionately. His penis quickly became erect, and almost the instant it touched the part of her pants that covered her vigina his symbiote grabbed hold, and tore off all of her clothes, underwear and all. As his penis touched her vigina it quickly formed a bond, like a passageway, which kept them from separating. The entire time, they kept going at it. She wrapped her right leg around his, she could feel the sensation of is symbiote creeping his penis up her vigina. The feeling was overwhelming and inviting. Then his penis made it inside of her, causing a sensation to go through her. His symbiote began to transfer to her, starting from her crotch then it went down to her feet, legs, and it continued up her body. The sensation made her go limb, leaning backwards, off of him. They stayed connected as she fell back, pulling at his penis and lower body. As his symbiote began to transfer to her it also wrapped around them as it creped up her body, keeping them even closer together in a cocoon of symbiotes. It went up to her breasts, then her face, until it was finally done. She opened her eyes to see spider-man as they were held together. She looked almost exactly like cat, except she had a red spider emblem in the middle of her stomach and red hair. She looked at him with a smile on her face. The symbiote cocoon went away, freeing them, but cat stilled held on tightly."Now that was fun," she said with a faint rasp in her tone. She held him tightly to her naked body, his penis still inside of her.

"Yes, it was."

"Now how about round two," she said with a smile, showing off her sharp teeth.

"Don't mind if I do," he said as he held her tight and licked her face and tongue. They went at it for hours, scratching, biting, and licking each other until they finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Spiderman woke up on the ground of the jail yard. His penis was still inside MJ, as she slept on top of him. She woke up with him staring at her. "Good morning my love," she said in a scratchy voice. "Two nights ago was delicious, wasn't it sweaty."<p>

"Wait two nights ago, don't you mean last night." He said with the same scratchy voice.

"Well we've been sleeping together for two days straight now. I know, time flies by fast when your having fun." She said licking her long lips with her even longer tongue.

"It shore does. Now I need to go." He said getting his arms in position to lift himself up.

"Oh must you, this feels so good, now just get it in deeper," she moves her vigina closer to his penis pushing it in even deeper. "YES!" she said letting the sensation go threw her, laying her head on his chest.

"No, not now, stay here, and I'll come back." He commanded his symbiote to let go of her, releasing his penis from out of her. It was wet and had grown two inches longer.

"Ok, but next time you wont be leaving so early," she said licking her lips

"Oh I'll be back," he said and gave her a kiss. "In the mean time you can get ready for when I come back," he said with a smile. He lifted and made a cry summoning a vulterling to come."

She got up to him and hugged her body to his. "Oh must, you should stay here with me. OH! the things we would be able to do together." She said putting her lips next his.

"You know I can't, I have a world to take over." The vulterling came and landed at his feat. He stepped on it and gave her a passionate kiss. "Until next time," he said and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>He landed at the edge of NY were Cat was waiting. "Sorry honey it took a little longer than expected."<p>

"It's Ok honey, as long as you pay me back," she said smiling as she pushed him on the ground and laid on top of him.

"Wow, Cat, not now wait a bit longer," he said standing up holding up Cat as well.

"No, I can't wait, now give it to me," she said earnestly.

"No, we can't, we can't, wait until after the meeting," he said. He didn't know what was going on with her, he felt like she would brake through walls to get to him to have sex. And the weirdest part was that he felt the same way except more, but he had to get the meeting over with if he was going to continue with his plan tomorrow.

As they swung to the park he had to use every fiber in his being to stop himself from having sex with her, he didn't know what was going on. She wasn't helping either, she was purring very load, and began to whimper, as she grabbed his erect penis and tried to stick it inside of her, which he had to stop, because he knew the second it went in then he wouldn't be able to resist himself anymore.

They landed in the middle of the park where all of the symbiotes in the city were crowded around began to talk, as cat bent down and began to rub herself on his leg and penis. He was surrounded by a large group of symbiotes and in the front of the crowd were all of the super villains and heroes that were infected, which included Moon Night, Luke Cage, Vulture, Rhino, and Flash. He began his speech. "Tomorrow, we will be taking over the mainland, the vulterlings are to fly above the battle and take down any planes or helicopters," he said as Cat began to bite on his penis. "Rhino and Luke, you will take down any large weapons you can find." He was going insane, he had this uncontrollable urge to have sex with her right now, this was strange, this had never happened before, besides the normal their normal lust. Cat was feeling it to, it was affecting both of them. "And the rest of you will take down and infect every else. There will be many of them, but we will win and take over this earth." He said ending his speech and ordering his army to get in position. Cat stopped biting his penis, and stood up, and hugged her body to his.

"Now is it time," she said earnestly.

"Yes!" He said relieved. He turned around and made a big comfortable bed out of his webbing. Cat jumped on it landing on her arms and legs. She lowered her arms making it to were her hind legs were higher, and she elevated her but as high as she could. He came up to her and entered, as he held on to the back of her neck with his teeth.

"Yes! Yes!" she screamed. He began to feel his penis curve around like a fish hook inside of her. She screamed in pain and delight. He held his position for ten minutes until his penis became straight again. It came out, and they fell spread out over the bed, breathing deeply, until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
